Horatio's Angel
by xangels creationx
Summary: Based on the season finale. the last scene, Horatio gets shot unable to help Natalia. a unexpected visitor comes to help him until help arrives.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: based on the season finale of CSI: Miami 'May Day'**

Horatio stood only a few feet away from Natalia she was standing next to the old white car.

"You were supposed to help me!" the man cried out waving a gun around "my kids got taken away from me!" he looked over at Horatio.

Horatio had his gun drawn, ready for a fight. All the sudden in a blink of an eye. He heard a pop. Then a sharp pain in his stomach, he looked down.

There was blood on his hand. "What the hell" he whispered to himself. He tried remaining staying on his feet. But the pain over came him, falling to the ground all he could hear now was Natalia.

Natalia was being put into the trunk of this car. Her voice was loud but muffled. With all his energy Horatio tried to get up on his knees and he took a few shots. Trying to aim at the man who was causing all this.

The pain shot through his side and Horatio laid back down. All he could hear was the rumbling of the car moving off the dock.

Natalia was screaming. Inside the car she banged on the trunk "help, somebody help!" Splash.

The car hit the water.

She pulled her cell phone from her side. Not only wanting to use the light but call for help. She had tried calling. "the number you have tried calling is out of the service area, please hang up and try your call again' the voice prompted on the other end.

Natalia tried re-dialling the number. Busy signal. "What the hell, this cant be happening'. A rush of water filled the front of the car. She could feel the front of the car slowly sinking.

"Help help!" she screamed. As she felt the cold water hitting her back.

Horatio rolled over enough to be able to pick his head up. "Natalia" he whispered looking out. The car had vanished trying he looked for the car he saw the trunk of it visible in the blue water of Biscayne Bay.

"Natalia!" he cried out.

Reaching for his cell phone he called for help. He tried crawling towards the tip of the dock to have a closer look at where the car was.

The pain overcame him. He closed his eyes, trying to regulate his heartbeat, his breathes became slower and slower.

"Horatio" a women's voice called to him. "Horatio" it repeated. He thought the pain and the shock was playing games on him. Looking up he saw something. Or someone he hadn't seen a very long time.

Someone his heart wished he could have one more day with.

"Don't you close your eyes on me" she smiled. The women in the long white dress smiled at him.

He blinked his blue eyes at her. He couldn't believe it. Was it really?

"Marisol" he mumbled. She was casted in a white shadow; to him she was happy she looked exactly the same as she did on their wedding day.

"Yes, it's me" she kneeled down beside him looking at his wounds. He tried reaching for her.

"Your time isn't over yet" she said as his hand reached for his. She smiled at the gesture.

"I missed you" he whispered to her. "I've been with you the whole time" she reassured him.

Fade to black

Please Review

More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: based on this story. I have made a YouTube video called "Horatio Caine: Horatios angel" if you want to look it up. Please do, my channel name is angeltasha. If this chapter doesn't do this any justice for it's been a long time since I wrote a csi Miami fan fic. Even though I do have a couple here...please take a look at them**.

* * *

><p>This chapter has a few memories explained of Marisol and Horatio's time together. They are in <em>italics. <em>Someone reviewed and gave me an idea with the whole Natalia part, if you read this reader, thanks for the idea...Credit goes to you I was trying to figure out how to make her a part of it.

Marisol smiled at the redheaded man.

"You haven't changed since I seen you" she brushed his red hair out of his blue eyes. "You still look beautiful Marisol" his voice was rough and tired.

Does it hurt?" her smile became a frown "it does" he breathed through the pain. A tear ran down his cheek as he bit his lip as another sharp pain went through his body.

"Remember our first date?" she whispered trying to keep him awake and occupied.

_This angel that had been kneeling in front of him was Marisol. Eric Delko's little sister. By the time they had met Marisol had already been diagnosed with cancer. But it didn't stop her from asking her redheaded angel out on a date._

_She had asked him over for dinner. First he had declined, telling that it wouldn't be right, not only because he was Eric's boss and she was his sister. It just wouldn't be professional. _

_But with a little bit of persuasion, a sweet smile that had made Horatio melt at the knees he had accepted._

The memory of the next day floated into his mind.

_He had been waiting for him in front of MDPD. He walked out without a sound seeing these dark-haired women he spent dinner with the night before. Smiling he had spoken her name. She turned unexpectedly to see him standing there._

_She flashed that innocent smile that he had become to love. She had come to talk to him about the night before. How she enjoyed her time together and how they both enjoyed each other's company._

"I remember" he whispered trying to shift his wait and try to sit up. Horatio got himself to sit up still holding on to his stomach he didn't let go of the gun in his other hand.

He couldn't help but continue to look out into Biscayne Bay. The trunk of the car now was being swallowed up by the water.

"I know what you're thinking" Marisol followed Horatios gaze out to the water.

Horatio slowly turned and looked at her. "Natalia is going to be okay" trying to give him some hope, she watched him hang his head low. Not only feeling ashamed he couldn't help her but he didn't want to lose Natalia.

"No" he mumbled back to her. "Really Horatio she will be" Marisol nodded at him.

He looked at her confused. He didn't understand what she meant. The pain was increasing as the minutes went by her head was becoming fuzzy again he closed his eyes.

Natalia mentally began to prepare herself for the rush of water that was about to fill that tiny space she was locked in. She used her cell phone for light it was a small comfort for her. She found herself praying, thinking about her sister, the team and also worried about Horatio.

"Hey Nat" a man's voice echoed through the trunk. Grabbing her cell phone thinking she had got through a call. She shook her head and dismissed the voice.

"You got yourself in trouble again" the man laughed gently. "What?" Natalia looked around the trunk she knew she was alone, but where was this voice coming from?

"You always had my back, now it's time for me to return the favour" she looked over to her right. She saw a figure in a white dress shirt and dress pants lying next to her. She blinked her eyes, making sure they were adjusted to the darkness.

"What are you doing here" she shined the cell phone on the man's face to get a better look at him. He grabbed it from her. In a whining voice "man that bright!" He blinked closing the phone and handing it back to her.

"You can't be here, it's not possible"

"But I am, and it is" he smiled at her.

"You can't be real" she said in disbelief.

"Oh really" he raised his hand and pinched her on the arm.

"Ow!" Natalia cried out. Rubbing her arm "okay so I guess you are"

"How did you know I was..." she started to say.

"I've always been watching you guys, you need me here"

"But Horatio he's..." her sentence was cut off by the man again.

"He's fine, Marisol is with him"

"Marisol?" she repeated in surprise.

"Yes, he's going to be okay, your both going to be ok help is coming" he told her grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

**Fade to black**

**Please review**

**More to come...depending on reviews.**


End file.
